


somebody else

by atlantic_mermaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Partying, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantic_mermaid/pseuds/atlantic_mermaid
Summary: It`s a cruel, cruel fate to have to see the one person you`d kill for kiss somebody else.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, this is my first post so, a few mentions  
> 1) name`s teddy  
> 2) english isn`t my first language
> 
> with that being said, welcome to my suna brain rot!
> 
> song recs : awful things, fucked up, toxic city, beamer boy - lil peep  
> sex, you, fallingforyou - the 1975  
> drunk face - machine gun kelly
> 
> i hope y`all enjoy

It`s a cruel, cruel fate to have to see the one person you`d kill for kiss somebody else, some random nobody you don`t even know right in front of you. Rin is by no means a pushover, or a try hard. In fact, he hardly tries even at the things he likes. But there was something about you, something about those honey eyes of yours that stared at him endless times with oceans of unsaid things that pulled him in, made him kneel, made him willingly surrender his neck in your slender hands.

“Ayo, Suna, ye hear me?” Osamu said from next to him and Rin shook his head. The image of you kissing this boyfriend of yours lingered on his retina too long for his mental well-being. He pulled out the blunt he brought with him so he could get through the party from his pocket, leaned back and light it up, inhaling slow, letting the marijuana mixed with the thoughts of you intoxicate his brain.

“Loud and clear, Miya.”

X

School was a fucking drag. For absolutely everyone, but for Rin especially. You were desk mates with your best friend, Kita`s girlfriend, who ironically was Rin's very own desk mate.

“Why don`t you go talk to her? Aren`t you guys best friends?” asked Kita, unpacking his lunch from his backpack. Rin burnt holes in the back of your head. He licked his lips absently and turned his eyes to Kita.

“She`s been ignoring me since she got a boyfriend, and yes, I let her, because I figured maybe he`s an insecure bitch who`s scared of the guy best friend,” he answered and Kita looked at you, laughing with his girl. His face morphed into a “sucks man” expression and he sighed.

“You should talk things over with her though.”

X

Rin thought parties were such a waste of time and energy, now that you weren`t there in a rando`s bathroom to smoke with him. It`s been weeks, and neither of you two have said a thing to the other. Radio silence. Rin leaned his head back on the bathtub edge and exhaled. The entire room was bathed in purple neon lights and Lil Peep`s awful things echoed from downstairs.

_“Bother me, tell me awful things_

_You know I love it when you do that_

_Helps me get through this without you”_

The door of the bathroom opened and Rin closed his eyes. He didn`t feel like making his presence felt, so he sunk in the bathtub.

“Rin?”

“ _Burn me down `till I`m nothing but memories_

_I get it girl_

_I`m not the one”_

Rin`s eyes opened on their own and suddenly the haze of the weed disappeared. His brain was painfully aware of you, leaning on the closed door`s handle, peering at him.

“I`m hallucinating you right now, aren`t I?” he laughed bitterly and closed his eyes again. “I`ll open my eyes and you`ll be downstairs making out with your boyfriend.”

_“I ain`t gonna lie_

_Imma keep it real,_

_I don`t wanna tell you how I feel”_

“Is that why you`ve been ignoring me? Because I have a boyfriend?” you approached slowly, taking advantage of his hazed mood to get the truth out of him.

 _“Girl you got me fucked up,”_ Rin smirked and took another hit. When he opened his eyes again, you were right in front of him, at the edge of the bathtub, all too real.

“Take another step and I can`t be held responsible for my actions.” He said, red eyes glaring, ring covered fingers flexing tensely on the cold edge your thighs sat in front of. Too close for the well-being of his poor, smoked heart.

You took one last look at him and stepped into the bathtub, sitting yourself on his hips. “I`d like to see you ignore me and call me a hallucination now, Rinnie.”

He stared at you, beyond lost. His unfocused eyes glided lazily over your face, his free hand raising to put a loose strand fallen from your bun behind your ear. You leaned forward towards his hand to take a drag from the blunt. “Sex” by the 1975 started from downstairs.

_“We got one thing in common_

_It`s this tongue of mine”_

Rin slowly grabbed your throat with his hand as you exhaled the smoke and dragged you towards him. The kiss was slow, a languid dance of tongues and soft lips. He dropped the blunt on the tiles on the floor and splayed both his hands on your back as your hands dropped to his chest, red nails digging in.

“I fucking love you so much it`s been ripping me apart,” he exhales on your lips, opening his eyes in yours.

“And why didn`t you say anything then?” you blinked, tracing his bottom lip and pulling on it with your thumb. He was entranced.

 _“Your fucking boyfriend,”_ Rin growled, grabbed your hips and squeezed them in his large hands, kissing you roughly. You moaned in his mouth and shivered. A low growl echoed from his throat.

“If it means anything,” you moaned again as he moved to bruise up your exposed collarbones, “I broke up with him 2 weeks ago. Because of you.”

“Whadya mean?” he slurred, licking up the length of your neck and then stopping to look you in the eye with his reddened sage green ones.

“You`re not the only one in love with their best friend here, Rin. I`m sorry it took me so long to realise,” your hands cupped his cheeks and he turned to kiss your palm after hearing your confession.

“I`m so fucking happy I came to get high in this fucking bathroom,” he mumbled with a genuine smile and pecked your lips sweetly. “I love you, baby.”


End file.
